


my world can be described in terms of you

by postfixrevolution



Series: swords/shields/kisses/war [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is only there for a second whoops, F/F, Mindless Fluff, Secret Relationship, enjoy your tooth rotting fluff, except i'm not sorry at all, whOOPS I FORGOT TO ADD A PLOT AGAIN GOSH DARN IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina worries and Robin reassures. Kisses may or may not be shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my world can be described in terms of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fledermauss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledermauss/gifts).



> ~~oOPS I GUESS MY UNDYING LOVE FOR LUCINA IS SHOWING~~
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I always someone manage to gift you all the gayest fics, Hannah, except I'm not really sorry at all.
> 
> Disclaimer. Unbetaed. Enjoy!

Lucina worries her lower lip between her teeth, gaze averted from that of brown eyes. She can feel Robin’s eyes on her as acutely as she can feel every nerve on her face alight at the tactician’s warm breath skittering across them.

“Robin,” she breathes, eyes flickering up to meet hers. “This is-”

“Hardly appropriate? Unfitting for the middle of camp?” Robin arches a thin eyebrow, chuckling lightly. Lucina doesn’t outrightly voice her agreement, but presses her lips together and offers her companion a small, guilty smile. She doesn’t remove her hands from Robin’s hips, however, and neither does Robin shift her hands away from their position wrapped around her neck. “It’s just us,” the tactician assures her. “No one is awake yet.”

Lucina begins to bite at her lower lip again, gaze floating away from Robin’s. The white haired woman untwines one arm from around her neck, bringing it up to run a smooth finger across her her lips. Lucina can’t stifle the soft gasp at the contact, nor can she deny the pleasant tingle or spiking heartbeat at her touch. A soft finger traces the swell of her bottom lip, sliding across her cheek until Robin cradles her face in one hand.

“Just one kiss, how about that?” Robin amends, lightly running her fingernails against the sensitive skin behind Lucina’s ear. The princess leans into the touch, letting her eyes flutter shut as she hums in thought.

“Mmm, sure,” she murmurs eventually. “Why not?” Lucina opens her eyes to see sparkling brown ones and a brilliant smile. “So long as my father doesn’t catch us, I find myself rather agreeable,” she quips with a hint of a smirk.

“He’s bound to find out someday, you know?” Robin laughs, a warm, musical sound that Lucina adores. She tilts her head up to meet her lips with Robin’s, muttering something like _Perhaps_ or _Maybe_ against the woman’s lips, but too mesmerized by another soft chuckle and an eager pressure against her mouth to think very hard on it. She smiles into the kiss, about to move her hands to the small of Robin’s back to tug against the ends of her long pigtails, when skidding gravel and a strangled cough interrupts them.

Robin and Lucina jump apart to find themselves face to face with a wide-eyed, red-faced Chrom.

“Father!” Lucina exclaims, just as Robin yelps, “Chrom?!”

“I can explain,” they continue simultaneously. Chrom blinks incredulously, rubs tiredly at his eyes, and then turns around with a shake of his head.

“Must still be dreaming,” the two women hear him mutter as he trods back to his tent. “Gods, what did I _eat_ last night?”

Once he is back in his tent, Lucina turns to Robin with an all-too adorable pout on her lips.

“No one is awake yet?” she echoes, raising an eyebrow at the tactician. Robin smiles sheepishly in response.

“Well, I did say he was bound to find out someday?” she offers weakly. Lucina frowns, biting at her lips once again, stopping only when Robin says, “If you keep doing that, I might have to kiss you again to get you to stop. Maybe in front of the whole camp, so we don’t have to worry about covert trysts and your father finding out anymore.”

Lucina feels her face burn a brilliant red at the thought, but stops worrying her lips nonetheless. At Robin’s quiet giggle, she can’t bring herself to be upset any longer, and smiles softly beside her.


End file.
